Christmas Kiss
by Mizuni-no-neko
Summary: When Tweek gives Craig a Christmas present, what does he get in return? Just a bit of Christmas fluff as a present for a friend.


Christmas Kiss

* * *

Craig growled as some random broad tried to approach him with what looked suspiciously like a Christmas present. She immediately backed off, not that he was surprised. After all these years people in this school should know not to approach him anywhere near Christmas.

It's not that Craig had anything in particular against this god-forsaken holiday. Or at least, not anything more than he did against any other holiday on the calendar. It was just that he hated getting presents from girls he didn't know. Of course, the fact that the last gift he had gotten that he had been excited about had been squandered on starting a Peruvian flute band and forcing him into some idiot adventure that caused him to single-handedly save the world didn't help the matter at all.

He stalked off, ignoring the gaggles of fangirls (and some boys) that followed him around, trying to give him their presents. He shot them an indifferent yet at the same time scathing glare and went on his way.

Stupid Christmas, stupid presents, stupid Cartman, Stan, Kyle, and Kenny. Most of all, stupid guinea pigs.

He turned a corner and ran smack dab into someone. A monotone insult was on the tip of his tongue when he realized it was just Tweek. The poor guy had enough going on without Craig adding to it.

"You ok, kid?" He asked apathetically, resisting the urge to flip the boy off.

"Y-yeah, gah! I'm fine." He replied from his place on the ground.

"You look comfortable." He remarked, indicating the way Tweek was situated quite nicely on the floor and not exactly rushing to get up.

"I-if I d-don't get up I can't fall again, JESUS CHRIST!" He said simply, twitching at the end of the statement.

"That's stupid." He drawled, grabbing the boy's arm and hauling him to his feet despite his protests.

"B-but Craig!" He whimpered, trying to get away. "If I fall again I might break something and then I'll have to go to the hospital and then my parents will lose their business trying to pay my medical bills and then they'll have to sell me into slavery to survive!" He panicked, struggling to get away.

"Fine, then I'll just hold onto your arm to make sure you don't fall." He growled, getting a little exasperated. To his surprise, Tweek calmed instantly. Apparently all he needed was a little assurance.

"Oh! I almost, gah, forgot!" He said, eyes lighting up in remembrance as he pulled Craig towards his locker. Someone, probably Token or Clyde, had rigged it to make the twitchy blonde's life just that much easier for him. He opened it without having to dial the easily forgettable code and pulled out something wrapped in notebook paper and sealed with medical tape.

"Merry Christmas, Craig. It's not, gah!, much, but I thought you might like it." He smiled sweetly and handed the package to the taller boy.

Craig was just about to tell him where he could put his present when he caught sight of that smile. How could he take that smile off a face that rarely saw one? He sighed and cursed his softness, taking the present from him. He opened it, his eyes widening just a bit. It was a new hat, just like his old one.

Craig had outgrown that hat sometime in middle school and had always regretted having to discard it. But here was one just like it that looked like it might actually fit. He grinned widely at Tweek and put the hat on, laughing when it fit him perfectly.

"Thanks, Tweekers, it's great." He said, genuinely happy. "But I didn't get you anything."

Tweek didn't seem fazed, he just returned Craig's grin with that sweet smile of his. "That's ok, Craig." He shrugged, giggling a bit.

A light bulb went off in Craig's head as he leaned in and pecked Tweek on the lips, winking at the furiously blushing boy. "There ya go, Tweek. Merry Christmas." He chuckled as he strolled off down the hallway.

"If you're gonna do that every time I give you a present maybe I'll have to make it Christmas everyday." Came the shout from where he had left Tweek down the hall.

Craig just shook his head and chuckled. "See you tomorrow, Tweek."

That was a promise.

* * *

I know it was short and I'm sorrrrryyy~ I havn't written very much in a long time, so it's gonna take me awhile to get back into the swing of things. But yeah, this is my Secret Santa Christmas fic for Chryleandcreek I didn't know what pairings she liked, really, so I just took the one from her name…and since I despise Chryle and love Creek…well yeah X3

And how Tweek wrapped his present? That's how I wrapped all my presents to my friends in the 8th grade XD


End file.
